Midnight Wishes
by NoviceWriterX245
Summary: Another Christmas eve passes without Her... 27x01 fic. Secret Santa gift for Featherain.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Tsuna closed his eyes and softly let out a breath.

* * *

Another Christmas eve passing without _Her_. His savior, the one he promised to protect.

He had one regret, slowly eating away at his heart, leaving it raw at the edges. This time of year was one he cherished, but also was the most painful. There were too many memories, memories of Her.

She was the one who brought him back from the brink of despair, her soft smile gave him something to live for. He thought he had lost everything, everyone he knew had been cruelly killed by the hands of Byakuran, the Vongola rings forceably wrenched from their cold hands. He became an empty sky, void of emotion. By the time the Giglio Nero family had found him, he was half dead, both physically and mentally. He viewed everything in a washed out grey, the vibrancy of the world not reaching his dull eyes. Sounds became an incessant murmuring, buzzing and echoing in his ears. The world around him had lost its charm and has become truly dead in his eyes.

He had wondered why he was still alive; he was weak. He couldn't save a single life; wouldn't it be easier just to let go of the pain and join his friends? It would certainly be easier then living another day without them.

Those were his only thoughts as he stepped towards the edge of the cliff.

Small warm arms wrapped around him.

"No... You can't go yet..." He turned, meeting azure blue eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, clear and honest... it was like she could read every emotion he was feeling and comfort him. She was the one that cleared his eyes and slowly but surely, illuminated the world again.

The time he spent with her was short, but the best moments of his life. The small snowball fight in the front yard that eventually turned into a snowball war, complete with flames and box weapons. She just laughed and settled the fight with only a few words. Tsuna was amazed at how she could still laugh and smile so purely in a world full of dangerous mafiaso and assassins. So small and fragile... a single dot of light in this dark world ruled by Byakuran. He had found the single thing he wanted to protect, the smile that had brought hope to him and all the people around her.

But, that time was short.

* * *

"Tsuna-san... I won't be able to exist any longer."

"..."

"However, you are forbidden to loose hope. If you do, Byakuran would rule this world's future."

"..."

"... Are you even listening to me?"

"... Uni, I'll protect you. So please continue being this world's light. I won't let you disappear."

"..."

"Uni?"

"Yeah?"

"...Merry Christmas." He said, just as the clock announced midnight.

Uni looked stunned for a second then broke into a wide smile. "Merry Christmas to you too, Tsuna-san." She said softly before kissing him on the forehead and skipping off to bed.

Later, that very Christmas day, Byakuran had launched an all out attack on the Giglio Nero family. Uni had shielded some innocent citizens that had been caught in the crossfire, costing her life. She had died with such a serene look on her face... Tsuna knew that the words she said were true, but he denied it with all his heart. She believed that he could become the new light in the world with all her heart. She believed that Tsuna, one who held so many uncertainties, would continue to smile.

Tsuna had never fought that hard until now, he had never felt the strong urge to overthrow Byakuran until now.

He had never cried so much until now.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes again, much sadder than before. The brightness of the Christmas tree lights blinded him, he shielded his eyes as he sat up. He slowly took in his surroundings, smiling at the sight. Lambo and I-pin wanted to stay up all night to catch a glimpse of Santa, they were sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. He chuckled at his guardians, they were also asleep and scattered around in various chairs and couches in the room. Well, all except the cloud and mist, who refused to stay up in their midnight marathon for Santa. The room was also a bit disheveled... They must have had a small fight or something while he dozed off. At least the Christmas tree was still standing tall, only a few shattered ornaments on the ground. He stretched and stole a cookie from the plate that was left out on the coffee table, silently nibbling on it as he tried to explain the contents of his dream. He felt a quilt wrap around him and turned, coming face to face with beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked in a hushed voice, Tsuna shaking his head no. She smiled before her face frowned in confusion. "Whats wrong?"

"..." Tsuna brought his hands to his face, feeling warm tears run down it. His chest ached and he found that it was getting harder to breathe, and yet he found an odd sense of relief in the mixed jumble of emotions. He smiled bitterly, wiping the tears away. "No, it nothing... Just a bad dream." He assured her. She was still frowning, not convinced, but went around with an armful of blankets, making sure each person got one. Tsuna watched her for a while, still munching slightly on the cookie.

"...Uni?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." He said as the soft chime of the grandfather clock went off, signaling midnight. Uni looked surprised for a second before breaking into a heart melting smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tsuna-san."

* * *

**A/N: And Its done! I hope my story made sense, this is my first time writing for this pair so I'm really not that confident... **

**But oh well, I can't be such a downer during the holidays. Anyway, Merry Christmas to Featherain, from your Secret Santa!  
**

**Happy Holidays to everyone, I hope you enjoy the rest of the year and look forward to the new one!  
**


End file.
